Godzilla: The Animated Series episode 1: The Awaking of a Legend
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: well here is the first episode of my Godzilla cartoon series. hope u all like it. CHAPTER 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1: Pacific Ocean

Godzilla: The Animated Series

Episode 1: THE AWAKING OF A LEGEND

_Chapter 1: Pacific Ocean_

It was a sunny a day on the Cruiser Aizu. The Aizu was on its way to the South Pacific Ocean to run a mission in the United States. The man who all the men on the Aizu respected was Caption Douglas Gordon. He was the Caption of the Aizu and treated his men with respect. All the men looked up to Gordon as a father figure. Gordon was doing his normal things in the morning that he does every morning. He walked over to the radar personal.

"So ken is there anything on the radar." Asked Gordon

"No sir anything on the radar yet Caption." Said Ken

"Ok ken if there is anything just radio me." Said Gordon

Gordon then walked out of the area and continued to do his things making sure the Aizu was on course to the United States. Gordon loves going to the United States. There he knows some old friends from his past. He's happy to see this mission is going as planned. But then things got bad. The Aizu's inner-com came to life and it was ken asking Caption Gordon to return to the bridge. Gordon then ran to the bridge and asked Ken what happened.

"What happened Ken, what's going on?" Asked Gordon

"There's a blimp on the radar sir." Said Ken

"Have you figured out what it is, is it one the USSR Submarines." Asked Gordon

"I don't know sir. No one is responding to anything I send them." Said Ken

"Then what is it." Asked Gordon

"It's closing on us sir." Said Ken

"What's its speed" Asked Gordon

"It's 40 Knots sir." Answered Ken

"What could it be sir." Asked Ken

"I don't know Ken, but it's not an enemy." Said Gordon

"How do u know that Caption Gordon. I mean come on sir it's going to ram us in 3 minutes. "Said Ken

"Then we'll load our torpedoes and fire at this thing. Blow it back to where it came from." Said Gordon

Gordon then orded the crew to get two torpedoes ready to open fire. That took all but 2 minutes to load and fire them. They fired both and they were heading right into the thing.

They waited for the impact to happen. But nothing happened. Gordon looked at Ken. And then back at the radar. Gordon then walked away from the bridge and walks into his office and picked up the phone and punched in some numbers and called his friends and co-workers back in Japan.

Someone answered the phone back at the Old JSDF base located in a remote location in Japan's waters.

"Yes this is Osaki of the JSDF" Answered Osaki

"Osaki, it's me Caption Gordon of the Aizu" Said Gordon

"Oh Hey Gordon what's up. Why are u calling here?" Asked Osaki

"Where's Kazama, Osaki" Asked Gordon

"He's at his computer, why do u ask Gordon." Asked Osaki

"Good hand him the phone now Osaki." Said Gordon

Osaki then hands the phone to Kazama.

"Hello this is Kazama speaking." Said Kazama

"Kazama this is Caption Gordon. I need you to see what was on the satellite on our position right now." Said Gordon

"Ok Gordon, what am I looking for here." Said Kazama

Gordon then told Kazama what he was looking for. In 5 minutes Kazama had the photo from their location on the screen from the satellite that was in their location. He looked at the photo and saw a large mass in the water right around the Cruiser Aizu. Kazama then printed the photo and then faxed it to the Aizu.

"You'll have the photo soon Gordon. And let me tell u it's a mighty big one u have in that photo, sir. Be careful sir. That thing is really big." Said Kazama

Gordon then sat at his desk waiting for the faxed photo to show up and so he could see what that was on the radar earlier. That's when the faxed photo showed up and he grabbed the photo and ran down the stairs to have the photo examined and looked at by the people onboard the ship. Then he entered the room of the ship with the needed people in it. He asked them to examine the photo. It took them about an hour to examine the photo.

"Well guys what is it in the photo." Asked Gordon

"From close examining of the photo, we believe what attacked your ship wasn't a normal animal that attacked." Said Nick

"Then what is it then Nick." Asked Gordon

"From the measurements of the thing in the photo I have to say it's some kind of monster or something. The main thing in the photo is estimated to be about 100 meters tall." Said Nick

"WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN IT MIGHT BE 100 METERS TALL?" Yelled Gordon

"The thing in the photo is too big to be anything normal to attack your ship Caption Gordon. I say the thing in the photo is at least 100 meters tall and about 200 meters in length." Explained Nick

Gordon then walked out of the photo area and walked back to his office and called the JSDF base in Tokyo bay.

JSDF TOKYO BAY BASE

10:00 am

The phone in Osaki's office ranged and he picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Osaki speaking. Oh Caption Gordon, did u find anything on the photo that Kazama sent to you." Asked Osaki

"Yes I did Osaki and I'm heading to the base ASAP. We need to talk and I need to see the Girl you have in training and see what she has in skills and how bright she is in combat." Said Gordon

**A/N: And I think I'm going to stop there for now. Hope u all liked the first chapter of Godzilla: The Animated Series episode 1: The Awaking of a Legend. Please comment, subscribe, and follow this story. Next chapter we meet another character in the series and this one you'll all like. She's very well known in the Godzilla series. So I'm going to start on the next chapter right now. So have fun people. **


	2. Chapter 2: Miki Saegusa

Godzilla: The Animated Series  
Episode 1: The Awaking of a Legend

Chapter 2: Miki Saegusa

In the JSDF Tokyo bay base in a room in the base laid a girl. She was tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a dream. She was under water and saw something walking in the bottom of the ocean. The monster walked right in front of her and walked right pasted her. Then she woke up in a sweat and looked around the room. She was still in her room. But what does this dream mean. She doesn't know, but she's had this dream for the last few days. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Miki it's me Osaki, are you up and dressed. Caption Gordon is on his way to see the base and see you personally." Said Osaki

"Yes Osaki I'm up, but I'm not dressed yet I just got up. So I'll be dressed soon. Then I'll meet you at the docks to see you and Gordon ok." Said Miki

"Alright Miki." Said Osaki

Miki then got up and walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and saw how she looked. She looked like she saw a ghost. So she then turned on the water and splashed some water on herself. Then she turned on the water in the tube and took a shower. She cleaned herself and got out. She then dried herself off and went to her room and started to search out for a pair of cloths that she wanted to wear for today. She then found what she wanted; it was a blue shirt with a picture of the U.S.A on it, and put on some blue jeans on as well. She then walked to the dock where Osaki was at and waiting for Gordon to arrive.

"I'm here Osaki. So where is Gordon?" Asked Miki

"He should be here soon. He's arriving in a chopper." Said Osaki

"Ok Osaki. Why is Gordon coming anyway?" Asked Miki

"He said it has to do with a photo he has and he wants to see you in training as well." Said Osaki

Miki shock her head and waited with Osaki for the chopper to arrive with Caption Gordon on it. In 15 minutes the chopper was in sight and was approaching the base. It was in sight and landed on the pad and out stepped Caption Gordon. Osaki and Miki then saluted the Caption. Gordon then walked up to them.

"You must be Osaki of the base, am I right." Asked Gordon

"Yes I am Caption Gordon. And welcome to the Tokyo Bay JSDF base. It's a pleaser to meet you, Sir." Said Osaki

"And this fine young lady must be Miki Saegusa. Am I right Osaki?" Asked Gordon

"Yes sir this is the girl that we have some training with right now. She's coming along in her training, sir." Said Osaki

"Good Osaki. Well let's head inside and when we are inside your office then we'll talk more with Miss. Saeugusa with us there." Said Gordon

Osaki then started to lead them to his office, as they were walking to his office. Miki then become light headed and started to fall behind them. She has never been like this before in her life. Her chest started to tighten up. She then fell to the ground and started blacking out. Osaki and Gordon turned around to see what the noise was. It was Miki lying on the ground. They ran to her aid and check to see if she was ok. She wasn't breathing. So Osaki pulled the aid cord on the wall. The alarm in the base sounded. As this was going on Gordon was trying to get Miki to start breathing. With this all going on. Inside Miki's head she was standing under the ocean again. There it was again the monster that has been haunting her dreams for the past few days. The monster looked at her and roared his mighty roar at her. Miki closed her eyes and then she opened them to see she was in the ER of the base. She looked around and saw that Osaki and Miyuki were there along with Gordon.

"Yo Kid are u alright."Asked Osaki

"Miki what happened to you out there. We almost lost you today." Said Miyuki almost crying

"Sorry guys I haven't been sleeping well the past few days and nights at all." Said Miki

"That's not good Miki. What's going on that you're not sleeping well at all." Asked Miyuki

"Well there's something I have to tell you. There's something in my dreams and it looks like some kind of monster." Said Miki

Gordon who was staying quit so far. Until he heard the word monster.

"Did you say you have been dreaming of a monster in your dreams for the past few days." Asked Gordon

"Yes sir." Said Miki

"Something isn't right here." Said Gordon

"Why is that Gordon?" Asked Osaki

"First Miki's dreams then a few days later my ship gets attacked by some kind of Monster." Said Gordon

Everyone in the room looked like they were having a hard time with this. But Gordon was thinking of the booming of Monsters from 1998-2000 that had happened thought out the world in just a few years. But there hasn't been a new monster in 5 years. So why would there be a new one now. Gordon is going to have call the H.E.A.T team on this matter.

"Caption Gordon what's on your mind." Asked Miyuki

"Well remember that Monster booming in the 90's. Well maybe that might be happening again just like it did in 1998." Said Gordon

"You're thinking of calling the H.E.A.T team down here to see what monster it is, are you Gordon." Asked Osaki

"Yes the monster team that hunts and study's monsters for a living. They're the only ones who are good at this type of thing." Said Gordon

As this is going on in the Base.

Out in the pacific ocean is an A-class nuclear submarine heading to japan on a mission to deliver some nuclear stuff to Japan. As they are getting closer to the Japanese waters they pick something up on sonar.

"What's this, what's going on?" The pilot of the submarine

The monster turned toward the submarine and started to walk towards it.

"SOS we're in trouble. Can anyone read me?" Asked the pilot

"What's the matter? Come anyone read me." Asked the caption of the Company who owned the sub.

The Monster slammed into the submarine and grabbed it and started to put so much force into it that the submarine exploded and the monster left.

**A/N: And so ends Chapter 2 of Godzilla the Animated series. What did you guys think? Comment and tell me what I need to improve on. ** **And soon Godzilla will make it into the show soon. And soon we'll have the HEAT team in it to. So have fun and have a good day guys. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: HEAT

GODZILLA: THE ANIMATED SERIES

EPISODE 1: THE AWAKEING OF A LEGEND

Chapter 3: H.E.A.T

Tokyo JSDF base

7:00 am

Gordon went to Osaki's office and picked up the phone and started to put in numbers for New York.

New York Harbor

6:00 pm

The phone in Nick's office ranged and Elise awesored the phone.

"Hello Heat HQ. This is Elise speaking." Said Elise

"Hello Elise is Nick there. This is really important, that he needs to hear." Asked Gordon

"He's not here in the office. But I'll get him for you, Gordon." Said Elise

So Elise hanged up the phone and started to search for Nick in the Heat HQ. She looked everywhere for Nick. She was about to give up when she remembered he might be in Zilla's cave. Elise then went to the main computer in the HQ and turned on the monster and to her luck he was in Zilla's cave doing some research on Zilla. Elise turned on the camera in the cave and mic.

"Hey Nicky when you're done with Zilla. Gordon called and told me to tell you to call him back. he sounds like he needs to talk with you like right now." Said Elise

"Thanks Elise I'll be done here in like 5 minutes. So tell Gordon that I'll be with him in 30 mins ok." Said Nick

Elise then got off and walked back to the phone. And told Gordon to wait because Nicky was doing some tests on Zilla in his cave. Gordon told her ok and sat there waiting for Nick to call him back. Gordon then heard his phone ring half an hour later.

"Ok Gordon what's this all about? Elise said you sounded like you needed to talk to me like now. So what is it Gordon?" Asked Nick

"Well Nick I think we have a new monster on the loose. And it's big." Said Gordon

"What do you mean a new Monster, Gordon?" Asked Nick

"Nick there's a new monster and it's already attacked my ship. I want you and your team here in Japan's JSDF base located in Tokyo bay here ASAP. Ok I need some here who knows what we are dealing with." Said Gordon

Nick didn't want to believe Gordon about the new monster. So he turned on the TV and turned on the news. What showed up was very shocking to Him.

"Gordon turn on your TV and put it on the news. This will shock you." Said Nick

Gordon turned on the TV and put it on the TV TOKYO NEWS channel and what showed up was really shocking. There was a News report on the News about a nuclear submarine disappearing off the coast of Japan.

"We are coming to you live where an A-class Japanese Nuclear Submarine has gone missing. There is right now no telling what has happened to the sub. But it's being investigated into." Said the News Reporter

Just when Gordon and Nick were about to talk about the HEAT team coming out. Miki came into the room with Oaski, Miyuki, and Kazama falling behind her. Gordon looked pissed at her for coming into his office.

"I'm sorry Gordon but we tried to stop. But she instated that she had to see you now." Said Oaski

"Gordon the monster is heading this way. I know it is. He's coming this way. And he'll be soon. I just know he will." Said Miki

"Hey slow down Miki. What are you talking about?" Asked Gordon

So Miki told Gordon everything that she has had in the few hours of dreams. She also told him that she has physic powers and that she can see into the monsters mind. And she really doesn't understand that this monster is really different from all the others and really different from Zilla in New York. She also went on to say that having the Heat team here wouldn't be a good idea. Because there's no telling how strong or how this monster will handle fighting another monster. So Miki goes on to say that she might have an idea where the monster might appear at. She also said while sitting in the ER in the base. She was also thinking of a name to call the monster. She settled on calling it, GODZILLA.

"Sorry Nick but Miki's right on this. So don't come out here with your Team. It's too dangerous to put you in. Since we have no idea what this thing is capable of doing." Said Gordon

"I understand Gordon. Plus I really don't want Zilla to fight Godzilla. Because he wouldn't know what to do against him. Godzilla is larger than Zilla and most likely would cause too much damage if the two got into a fight. So I understand Gordon." Said Nick

Gordon then let Nick off the phone and turned his attention to his team.

"So Miki what has to be done?" Asked Gordon

"Well Since I have an idea where he is I think we should try to get him and bring him here. And study him." Said Miki

"Kid how you will do that. I mean the thing is 100 meters. How are you going to bring it here?" Asked Kazama

"I was thinking, that we drive a chopper over the area where Godzilla is at and wait for him to appear and then try to have him follow us." Said Miki

Gordon then looked at Miki and was thinking what she was saying. But this was the only way to make sure that Godzilla doesn't attack a city in japan. So Gordon thought about it.

"Hey Miki since your linked to Godzilla then how about if your send him a message and have it tell him to came to the base and that no one there will harm him. Think you can try and do that Miki." Asked Gordon

"I'll see Gordon. I don't if I can or not." Said Miki

"Good so people we know what's going on so get suited up and we'll leave in 2 hours." Said Gordon

It took the Team 2 hours to get everything ready but there ready. So they boarded the Chopper and were on their way to find where Godzilla is. They took about an hour to get to the spot where they wanted to be. So they hovered around the area to see if Godzilla would appear. It was 2 hours later and there was no Godzilla so far. Miki looked out the window and saw that the water was starting to move.

As they were Hovering. Something started to come out. It was Godzilla. The polite of the Chopper had to move out of Godzilla's way. Godzilla roared at the Chopper. And looked at the Chopper. Everyone in the chopper looked as Godzilla started to move away and head to the base.

**A/N: And so ends Chapter 3 of GTAS. Hope you liked it. Sorry for taking so long on this I have had some trouble in my life with My Girl's life. So that has taken a lot of my time from this. And GODZILLA is here in the story. So hope you liked it and see you in Chapter 4: Godzilla. Bye.**


End file.
